Saltar
by yamigabirm
Summary: Si ichigo se sentia incompleto y mas solo que nunca al perder sus poderes y es ignordo asta por su propia familia y ase algo que a estado planeando desde que su madre murio como reacionaran los demas
1. Chapter 1

Me encuentro en la orilla del varandal del puente,estoy de pie en el barandal caminando sobre el, esperando perder el equilibrio,y poder caer ya a pasado un año desde que perdi mis poderes, vivir con dos partes de mi alma que faltan es una tortura,me siento incompleto siento dolor y agonia siempre, pense que llegaria a poder superar esto pero nofue asi, dia a dia me senti mas solo y Vandonado,fui inguenuo ninguno de mis amigos shinigami fue a visitarme,digo ellos podrian usar un guigai y visitarme pero no lo isieron pasaron los meses y no bolvieron,mis amigos humanos tamvien empezaron a ignorarme,y evitavan cualquier comentario shinigami en mi presensia,siempre que estava con ellos se miraban incomodos yegaron al punto que mentian cuando se presentava un hueco mis viejos amigos tambien trataron de portarse normal conmigo me trataban como un cristalroto asi que lesdi su espasio,deje de juntarme con ellos y comer mi almuerzo solo,ala tienda urahara seme proivio la entrada,mi padre asia cualquier excusa para no desirme la verdad ya casi no lo encontrava en casa deje de responder a sus golpes yego al punto de dejarlo por miedo a lastimarme ,mirava la lastima en sus hojos me dava asco?luego estava karin me entere de que ella estava con urahara entrenando para ser un shinigami con la ayuda de papá, supe que ella estava fuera cazando cundo me tope con ella en caza pero no era ella era un alma mod ,finji que no medi cuenta y segui mi camino,yuzu tamvien los acompañaba avezes, pero tratava de no mesclarse tanto ella se abia convertido en una chica popular asi que tampoco estava muncho en casa,asi que para evitar la casa vasia travajaba asta tarde pero no gastava mi paga,asi asi era mivid de aora escuela travajo y casa todo el tiempo que estava en mi casa mela pasaba estudiando enserrado en mi cuarto,ya era practicamente un antisocial mi tono de piel era mas claro y mi cabello un poco mas largo ,e estado pensando en el suicidio practicamente desde quetenia nueve pero siempre algo me detenia mis hermanas luego lo del shinigami y aora nada ya nada me detiene,ellos pueden cuidarse prsimismos ya no me nesesitan,es cuando desidi alfin aserles un favor atodos y poner fin a mi existentia,shinigami ellos siento tanto odio por ellos despues de que practicamente sacrifique mi alma ellos me avandonan como si fuera simplemente una espada rota que llano sirve de nada,algo que simplemente es usar y tirar soy sinningun valor cuando muer quiero convertirme en un hueco y no sentir nada olvidarlo simplemente dejar ir todo este dolor,no quiero ser un shinigami si buelvo aver a sangertsu y mi hueco les pedire perdon alos dos alfin decuentas los dos son sangetsu me di cuenta tarde,el queria aseptasion mi hueco era como un molesto hermano pero alfin decuantas un hermano y zangetsu ossan era como un padre ser porto mas como un padre que mi propio padre, los estraño tanto,espero bolverlos aver van estar enojados con migo,ami padre no le inporto y ni amis viejos amigos asi que cuando mi padre me dijo que iria aun viaje con las niñas,por unas semanas ya supe adonde iva asi que ises mis planes despues de que sefueron,y aqui estoy ellos yegaran en unos dias asi que are esto aora finalmente descansase,miro asiavajo un sapato ya cayo van barias beses que casi caigo,recuerdo las palabras que cruze aora con ishida...ishida:kurosaki te encuentrs vien ?...lo odserve con una sonriza sinsera le conteste ...ichigo:si ishida sele ofrese algo ...le dije y bolvi a sonreir no lo tratare como antes el paresio sorprendido sedio la buelta luego me odservo ...ishida :no temetas en problemas...quisas el sea enojado por echar a la basura el resto de mi vida humana ala basura , inue llorar lagrimas falsas para quefar vien ...shad quisas el unigo que sienta algo real ...y mi familia ...pero lo superaran miro asia riba la luna es hermosa con la luz iluminando un poco e dejado sufisiente para los gastos funerarios si es que encuentran mi cuerpo ...con una sonriza doy la espalda al rio y me dejo caer se siente liberador mientras caigo al agua siento el golpe mientras me undo en el agua mas y mS porofundo alcanso aver la luna y todo sebuelve oscuro siento que los pulmones arden mientras son llenados de agua y luego nada cuando abro mis hojos estoy rodado de arena blanca y una luna hermosa veo todo mas grande de lo que devria bajo los ojos a mis mano paresen alos de un niño toco mi cara y es el pedazo de una mascara hueca co un cuerno mi piel tamvien en mas blanca ..ishigo ..rey me quedo en shock levanto la cabeza y son elli en pie los doz zangtu siento las lagrimas sonrio y ellos tamvien me devebuelven la sonriza, **ee el rey se encojio ..es bueno berte ichigo ..** yo sonrio los estrañe hermano y padre ellos me miran en estado de shock y me sonrien **tamvien te estrañamos ...si el rey entonses que es eso de hermano y padre..** me mira y sonrie siempre los e considerado asi ..ellos me miran y me sonrien luego comprendo algo...ichigo :como es que estan aqui si no tengo energuia espiritual...ellos me miraron luego zangetsu ossan me esplico que estaba al mismo nivel que cuando derrote a aizen para todos seria impozible sentir mi reaitsu tamvien me esplicaron que como madre era un quincy y que mi hueco era en realidad mi verdaro zangetsu y el mis poderes quincy,les dije que parami no camvia nada para mi ellos dos eran zangetsu y mi familia ellos sonrrieron y yo igual con ellos era feliz


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach no me pertenece...espero que disfruten la lectura,perdon por las faltas de ortografia ... **el funeral...por isshin..** deje a ichigo en la casa era viernes,se que el quiere respuestas pero no puedo darselas el ya no esta en nuestro mundo no debe tener contacto con esto, me traje asus hermanas ala sociedad de almas a que conosieran asus parientes de la familia shiba yo se que esta mal que les aiga dicho a ellas y dejar a ichigo en la oscuridad pero ellas si tienen la enerjia para esto karin a estado avansando rapidamente en sus entrenamientos,no corrio el riesgo de hollwlification,ya sale de casa de huecos siempre e sido mejor con las niñas que con ichigo,el es mas complicado el es mas independiente yo se que tiene pesadillas por las noches pero tiene que aprender a enfrentarlas solo casi no lo veo estos ultimos meses se abuelto patetico,no esquiba mis golpes solo sequeda ai a resivir el golpe,ya ni ablo con el cuando llego a casa el esta enserrado en su avitacion,o yo estoy con karin entrenando le enseñare a ser un buen shinigami y no solo traer una espada,are con ellas lo que no ise con ichigo,engutsu me regaña por no saver como tratar ami hijo y talves tenga razon no esido un buen padre para el,espero que no semeta en problemas los dias que no estamos bolveremos mañana domingo, se que sea buelto distante contodos atodos se les proivio el contacto con el por ser solo un humano, tambien me encargue de desirles que el noqueria saber nada de ellos,todos estuvieron deacuerdo es alcabo un simple humano y kukaku esta alegre de ber ala demas familia avese pregunta por ichigo el esta vien nos encontramos en la recidencia shiba ñero no puedo quitarme esta sensacion de que tengo que estar en casa,talves deba bolver pero se que el save cuidarse mañana por la mañana saldremos no quiero interrumpir la reunion de familia ...papá? ...si yuzu .. **yuzu:no podemos ir acasa es toy preocupada por ichi-nii ..isshin:mañana iremos ya es tarde yuzu mañana por la mañana saldremos ..yuzu : estavien ..** siento que deberia aserles caso e ir pero ago aun lado ese sentimiento ... **ala mañana siguiente ... a la familia kurosaki o esta shiba** dice urahara con el abanico tapando su rrrostro isshin : yuzu queria bolver pronto yuzu: urahara-san no avisto ichi-nii urahara:lo siento pequeña no lo e visto no a venido ala tienda desde ase meses ... karin: de que te preocupas yuzu ichigo poede cuidarse porsi solo ademas el no tiene poder para traer mas problemas,solo puede atraer matones ...yuzu: karin no digas eso ..urahara :no suenes solo confiada por el poder karin-chan el poder no loes todo tu hermano se preocupa por ustedes ..karin:: lo quesea yo no nese sito la proteccion de ichigo puedo cuidarme sola .. asi salio dela tienda seguida de yuzu isshin se quedo atras con urahara que tenia el rostro ensombresido ...urahara: estas seguro que fue buena idea isshin ishigo no es tan tonto el ya a desaber donde estaban y que a estado entrenando a sus hermanas,no creo que aislarlo de todo sea lo mejor lo que lograra ba aser su adio asia nosotros, isshin:yo se que aser urahara es mi hijo ...con eso salgo de la tienda tras mis hijas, yo se como criar amis hijos ...alcanse a mis hijas y yegamos a casa ...pero no ai nadie yuzu: donde estara ichini karin: ade estar durmiendo o afuera isshin:si no se preocupe yuzu su hermano a de estar con una linda chica ...digo para imediatamente recivir un gope por parte de karin ...ya es de noche i me estoy preocupando ichigl no yega ya pasarom mas de las nueve,las niñas ya sefueron a dormir asi que buelvo a checar el cuarto de ichigo sigue solo desde esta mañana paresiera que nadie a dormido pero todas sus pertenencias estan ropa dinero y sus documentos,talves fue con un amigo con eso en mente me boy a dormir ...ala mañana siguiente ...ya amanesio pero ichigo no abuelto su mochila sigue en su cuarto las chicas estan preocupadas y ago el tonto para poder tranquilisarlas de que sebayan ala escuela ... **mientrastanto en el rio se wncuentran varios polisias y una ambulancia sacando un cuerpo de el rio ya que alguien informo de que abia algo flotando cuando yegaron vieron un cuerpo de un joven lo sacaron del rio y en una camiya lo revisavan policia 1:encontraron una identificasion policia2:si al pareser el joven se llama ichigo kurosaki 17 años creemos que la cusa de la muerte es suicidio ...polisia2:es muy joven...asi lo pusieron en la bolsa y suvieron ala ambulancia para el hosputal karakura ...** isshin estava en el consultorio ya eran mas de las 11 de la mañana cuando resive una yamada del hospital karakura isshin:bueno clinica kurosaki... ? Cayate shinigami ben al hospital aora es de ichigo ..y co eso colgo isshin se quedo elado se tratava de ishigo en que se ubiera metido haora seguro en una pelea con fastidio serro la clinica y se dirijio asia fuera al hospital...cuando yego ayo a ryuken y a urahara se le iso estraño isshin:que iso mi tonto hijo aora ...ryuken:dime isshin como a estado su hijo su comportamiento ...melequede mirando porque esa pregunta era estraña...isshin:no lo veo muncho pero no a estado enfermo me eatas preocupando ryuken que le pasa ami hijo ...urahara estava en silencio urahara:ara ara isshin san no se preocupe demasiado se guro que kurosaki san esta vien siero ryuken ... el se quedo en silencio no me agrado nego con la cabeza ... ryken: siganmen kurosaki algunavez le dijo la verdad a ichigo ...negue con la cabeza urahara seguia de serca cuando note adonde nos dirijiamos me di cuenta que era alejado de todo de repente se paro frente auna puerta cuando la abrio casi caigo era una sala de autopcia sentia que toda la sangre me abandona ...isshin:esta es una broma no ... ryuken:me lo trajeron esta mañana yo se quien es pero nesesito que lo vean para que lo identifiquen ...se aserca a un cuerpo cuvierto solo los pies se miravan me aserque con cuidado al levantar la manta que lo cubria senti mis laguimas derramarse mor mirostro ai acostado era mi hijo estava tan palido los laabios estavan un poco asules sin su seño sin ninguna señal de viada pero alavez paresia que estava en un sueño pasifico queria a blar pero no podia ..urahara:ccomo paso . Dijo se notava la dificultad para ablar ...por urahara ...al resivir una yamada de ryuken me parecio estraño dijo que era urjente y cuando yego isshin preguntando por ichigo supe que algo andava maal guando entramos ala morgue no me esperava ber lo que vi era ichigo tendido en una mesa cubiento por una sinple covija palido sin vida que es lo que pasaria con el niño se que a estado solo demasiado tiempo asi que pregunto ...como paso ,? Oi ryuken suspirar segun la auttopcia la muerte fue al rededor de las dies de lanoche,creemos que fue suicidio salto des de el puente hoy alguien lo encontro y yamo ala policia a estado en el agua dede el viernes murio de aogamiento senti un nudo en la garganta no devimos abandonarlo asi isshinse encontrava abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo diciendole que despertara una lagrima derame tenia que ser fuerte ...punto de vista de nadie ...ryuken :a avia una nota en sus bolsillos sela entrego a isshin quien solto el yanto a leerla la recojio urahara y luego la dejo aun lado ...lanota era sinple unas palabras ... **desde elfondo me estoy pudriendo ya alcanso la superficien nadie seda cuenta librare de mi existencia a el mundo,que una vez amaba a aora lo odio aqui solo ai traicion y avandono los odio a ellos,prefiero ir aun decierto de arena blanca y luna que siempre estara ai (hueco mundo)que ir aun lugar donde importa el poder mas y sisete acava te desechan porque ya no eres util los aborresco prefiero el infierno que ir con ellos pronto todos seran librados de lo que no sirve,no quiero bolverlos aver...** la sala quedo en silensio pronto isshin ablo fue en el puente sierto ryuken asintio isshin tapo el rostro de su hijo y salio segido de urahara y salieron del hospital camino al puente,ninguno de los dos ablo al yegar no avia rastro de el en la orilla del puente miraron asia el rio isshin:no fui buen padre nuca le alcanse adesir nada con el todo era mas complicado ...urahara se quedo en silensio astaque isshin sedio la buelta rumbo asia su casa urahara asia su tienda al yegar a su casa sus hijas ya watavan ai asi que les dijo que se sentaran yuzu:que pasa papa le paso algo a ishini ...senti un nudo mas mas grande en la garganta karin: que pasa cara -cabra ..ellas estavan nerviosas se notsba me arme de valor isshin:si el murio los doctores desen que se suicido lo siento ...ellas estavan en shok pero luego soltaron el llanto durmiron asta tarde ...al dia siguente ellas no fuero ala escuela y yo tenia que informar ala escuela al yegar able con la maestra ogishi y el director ella dejo que el casi no ablaba y sela pasba solo cuando le informe ella queria llorar...salon de oguishi-sensey ...al yegar a el salon me sentia triste al perder un alubno ise cayar a todos cuaando todos los viejoa amigos de ichigo entraro ogishi: vien sienren las bocas tengo un anuncio impprtante que decirles cuando orihime ablo ...sensey kurosaki-kun no a llegado aun ...senti un nudo :es de el la noticia guarden silencio lamento desirles que kurosaki ichigo ya no asistira ...se escujaron jemido asta que ablo ishida : profesora se podria saber porque ...oguishi :ichigo kurosaki a muerto el funeral se yevara acabo el miercoles por la mañana...ubo un yanto y luego barios yoraban como el sielo empezo anublarse una lluvia empezo a caer ...en la sociedad de almas ...rukia y renji se sentian estraños era una reunion de capitanes pero seles pidio estar presentes alos vosecapitanes cuando el soultaicho ablo : emos echo esta reunion para dar uuna noticia impprtante el ex shinigami kurosaki ichigo a muerto segun las pruevas fue suicidio ...se escucharon varios murmuyos asta que el comandante los iso callar ...basta el funeral sera el miercoles ..ademas el dejo una nota diciendo que no queria saver mande nosotros no ledaremos persecusion a sualma se cre se convirtio en un hollw el mismo escrivio que preferia eso o el infierno que venir aqui finaliza la reunion ...munchos visar estavan enojados es cuando shinji se aserca a rukia a renji rukia:el nunca dijo que no queria tener contacto con nosotros pero era lomejor asi que dijimos eso porque shiba san noslo pidio...shinji y aora el nos odia al punto de querer ser un hueco sin sentido o ser arrastrado por las cadens del infierno ...serio en voz vaja y se fue ...rukia solo pudo allorar cuando sintio a alguien enfrente y era byakuya : participaste rukia pense que era solo su amigo tu tamvien renji y solo lo abandonanaron... **miercoles dia del funeral ...estavN en el panteon la caja de ichigo ese dia estaba lloviendo estava su familia varios shinigamis y sus amigos humanos tamvien los visard la lluvia no dejava de caer y paresia que no dejaria de llover o el dia nublado estava si desde deldia que se enteraron de de la muerte de ichigo ,sentian que fantava algo toda l ciudad lo sentia avia llantos mientras vajavan el ataul derepente paresio kempachi con la espada en la mano gritando a ichigo que despertar que todavia le devia una pelea asta que se alejo mormurando que era devil asi shiguio asta que vajo el atuad completo la tumba ya tenia muncha agua asi que se apresuraron a taparla ya casi todos se avian ido asus hogares ...asi pasaron meses kurosakis no eran lo mismo pero se portaron casi igual isshin unpoco mas atento asushijas karin seguia igual yuzo ella era mas seria, urahara casi nunca salia desu tienda y era mas serio yuruichi tambien era mas triste en la sociedad de almas varios abeses buscavan a ichigo los visard tamvien aveses en hueco mundo ellos lo buscavan para disculparse sus amigos humanos tratavan de superarlo y seguir como el queria que isieran,y si pasaron los meses siempre se sentia frio como algo que asia que se sintieran seguros ya no estava casi todo eltiempo estava nublado no sentian el sol,y asi pasaban los meses abeses se acordarian y se pondrian a llorar si pudiern verlo una vez mas,unque el los odiara querian su perdon talvez asi podrian seguir adelante...**


	3. Chapter 3

POR URAHARA an pasado unos 10 años varios de los shinigamis an aseptado que talvez , ichigo fue directamente al siglo re renasimiento, isshin a buelto aser un capitan de la escuadra seis, asi que casi nunca buelve a visitar, karin se a mudado a la sociedad de almas, yuzu se quedo aqui en karakura no quiso seguir asu familia, casi todos siguen con sus vidas, ishida y orihime se casaron y viven en tokio, chad se fue a mexico, todos an continuado, tratan de mantener el pasado en el pasado, aun me duele aun, murio con tanto odio y doledad, y todos la causamos era mi ahijado, donde este espero que sea felis, que no pase tanto dolor como lo iso en esta vida, hoy es su aniversario de su muerte, me encuentro en el mismo puente en el que salto, su familia ira asu tumba mas tarde, muy pocas veses estan juntos, sigo mirando esperando que salga el sol, CON ICHIGO...an sido dies años desde que e estado en hueco mundo ossan me a ensenadl tecnicas quincy, puedo crear objectos con las particulas espirituales de mi alrededor, tambien me ayudo a desplarsarme mediantes sombras, asi que isimos poco a poco una casa tradichional, y un jardin dento delas sombras, emos construido un guigai tomo tiempo pero lo logramos, hoy iremos a visitar el mundo real, tengo tiempo que no e estado, shiro zangetsu mi relasion a mejorado con el tiempo munchisimo es como mi hermano, el me a ensenado munchisimo tambien,suele burlarse por pareser un niños de seis años, se que soy mayor pero aveses no puedo evitar actuar como un niño asi que abro una garganta y entro al mundo humano, al llegar entro en mi gigai y mis ossan se materialis OSSAN ZANGETSU: ai que tener cuidado ichigo .. yo asiento el puede ser visible para los demas asi que ccorro un poco al ber el piente lo quiero cruzar pronto, ossan biene un poco atras boy ala mitad, cuando siento que shoco con alguien caigo sentado sobo mi cabesa'' ai ai eso duele'' me levanto '' lo siento no era mi intension,'' siento una mano en mis cabeza y bolteo asia riba, mis hojos se abren al saber quien es...POR URAHARA: cuando senti que alguien choco contra mi boltee y me sorprendi ver a un nino no mayor de seis años, su cabellos eran naranja al igual que ichigo, desprendia una aura al igual que el, abri los ojos podria ser, seria demasiada considensia,cuando boltea sus ojos beo sorpresa, sus hojos son desiguales, uno azul y el otro amarillo,asi que me agacho ..como te llamas? POR ICHIGO: el no sospechara sierto ya a pasado demasiado tiempo '' papá dise que no debo ablar con estraños'' '' o entonses soy kisuke urahara bes aora nosomos extraños '' algo de este niño me yama la atension podria ser ichigo, tengo un presentimiento lo miro agachar la cabesa y mormurar algo luego responde'' tenza ichigo'' me sobresalte un poco ichigo y tenza de su bancai no cabe didas que es el pongo mi abanico para tapar mi sonriza, '' y tu papá no deverias caminar solo es peligroso'' me pregunto no siento ninguna energia de el el me mira sorprendido cuando boltea asia atras y luego sonrie '' ayi viene papá '' lo bueno que llego corri asia el y me agarre de su pierna simplemente no puedo dejar de actuar como tal, el me mira se que el se mantubo alejado aproposito ''papá '' ...miro al pequeño ichigo correr asia el hombre mayor beo que se aserca asi que aprobecho para ablar con el '' disculpe es su padre,soy urahara kisuke tiene un lindo hijo'' miro ai señor mirando a ichigo luego boltea a mirarme y estira la mano para un saludo'' un gusto, zangetsu'' juro casi me da un ataque zangetsu su zampakuto es cuando beo un gato negro se escabulle para llegar con ichigo, parese que yoruichi tamvien le encontro la semejanza parese observar a zangetsu cuando una mano agrarra su cola, y empieso a jugar con ella, o torturarla cuando el aulto recoje, a ichigo '' no maltrates alos animales ichigo'' '' estava jugando papá'' con un puchero '' jugaras con tu hermano en rato mas'' ante eso el niño sonrio, bajo al suelo estando aun lado de su padre '' no ai problema a yoruichi no le molesta'' '' fue un gusto pero nos tenemos que marchar''''es una pena pero nos beremos la proxima,adios ichigo- kun'' '' adios sombrereno y suecos''los mire marcharse asta que llano estavan ala vista ...'' ese era zangetsu su zampakuto de ichigo lo reconosco, del entranamiento bankai'' dijo horuichi '' la pregunta nos recuerda porque el no esta vivo eso es definitibo'' savia el seguramente estaba usando un gigai pero como sospecha de que estubiera vivo por la edad de su ' padre' '' creo que ai que informar de esto a isshin y los demas, ...CON ICHIGO ...el lo sabe ichigo.. dijo ossan ...si lo se lo supo desde que me tope con el ellos bendran...shiro se materialiso ...bueno que empiese la diversion ... CON URAHARA . Site a isshin a mi tienda, aun no se si deberia informar alos demas pero es su padre,. Isshin: para que me nesesitavas urahara '' tomo un sorbo de mi té'' me tope con ichigo'' bolte a mirarlo cuando siento que me toma del cueyo '' no mientas el ya no esta'' me suento ''no es mentira paresia un niño humano,se llamo asi mismo tensa ichigo, y su padre zangetsu' lo mire tenia los ojos aviertos''es imposible, es muy poco tiempo, y su zampakuto su padre'' '' creo que finjio no conoserme, y que tambien de alguna manera consiguio un gigai,'' '' el un sigue entonses,el no quiere ser molestado' sonrio con tristeza ''tambien mensiono, aun hermano solo que no lo conosi, zangetsu yoruichi lo reconosio , cuando lo vio en el entrenamiento bankai.''bajo la cabeza almenos logre saber que es feliz ...Por isshin ...saber que aun sigui ai fuera me alegra pero que yame a aiguien mas papá,duele sabia que el era unido a su zampakuto pero al parezer ellos eran su familia el y su hueco estoy seguri que el hemano del que ablaron era el, para el eran un padre y hermano me alegro que sea feliz asi que ai me quete comodamente, beviendo te esperar enconttrarme con el pronto


End file.
